


Arabella Figg: Game Changer

by Maykits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: The view from Arabella Figg...with just a few changes she changes everything.





	Arabella Figg: Game Changer

Arabella Figg was a squib. She was a 4th cousin twice removed from the current Lord Potter. She was married to Antonio Figg who was a wizard in the Order of the Phoenix. She raised cats and kneazles; her specialty being half-kneazles which had a much better temperament but were just a smart as full kneazles. She helped the Order as well by providing intelligence when a muggle would be unseen or when it was useful for a half-kneazle to spy and report back. While Mrs. Figg, as most knew her, was a squib she still had just enough magic in her to bond with her cats both full and half kneazles. Mr. Figg was unable to father children (and did not want to) and as Mrs. Figg did not care to have to deal with a small child for long periods of time this worked at quite well for both of them. Some squibs choose to completely leave the wizarding world behind. Others, like Mrs. Figg, embrace it still even with their handicap of being unable to perform magic. Squibs, just like the muggle parents of witches and wizards or the muggle spouse of a witch or wizard can learn to adapt and can, through many plans and tools, easily live in the wizarding world. Many things from the floo system, to potions can be used by non-magical folks, and can make their lives easier. With a special pass issued by the ministry Muggle Liaison Office, MLO for short, squibs and other types of in the know muggles can travel on the Knight Bus, gain access to wizard exclusive areas, like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade Village, and can see wizarding only sights, like the wizarding wing of The National Railway Museum which has the history and building of the Hogwarts Express with real size replica of the engine and a passenger car. While Mrs. Figg can not have applied to bond to a house elf directly her husband could and did upon their marriage. Then once the house elf bonded to him, as his wife the elf also could choose to use their magic to create a bond with her. Most house elves in homes with a non-magical person will immediately bond with the child or spouse so that their handicap can be overcome more easily. The ministry and the wizarding world at large looked down upon squibs the most because they should have had magic. They were born into a wizarding family and yet they were born without magic. Some wizards thought that these children should be left at muggle orphanages as it would be more kind to them, others thought they should be hidden away and not admitted to. Many didn't realize that squibs were walking amongst them often and that they could be fully functioning members of wizarding society.   
One fateful day October 31st, All Hallows' Eve, Arabella Figg got some unfortunate news. She was informed that her cousin Lord Potter and his wife had been found and killed by Lord Voldermort but because of his wife’s sacrifice the little baby boy, Harry Potter, now Lord Potter had survived the killing Curse and had in return killed Lord Voldermort. Since a large number of Death Eaters still existed and that his mother’s curse had created a blood protection on him, Little Harry needed to live with his mother’s sister’s family. The wills of his father and mother were to be read in a fortnight but as Albus Dumbledore had been a witness he knew that Sirius and Remus were to be appointed the boy’s guardians in the event of Lord and Lady Potter’s deaths. He sent Sirius and Hagrid to fetch Little Harry and bring him to the safety of his Aunt’s home. Sirius and Remus would need to live within Petunia Dursley’s home in order to give Harry the best protection he could get. Albus Dumbledore wanted the Figgs to move in to a house nearby the Dursley house in Little Whinging. Luck was with them when a house was quickly located and purchased just a few houses down on the street Wisteria Walk.   
Mrs. Figg upon moving the next day quickly set up her kneazles to have rotating watches on the area and quickly had her house elf establish several layers of warning wards and protection wards around both houses. Mrs. Figg then ventured out in her best crazy cat lady muggle attire to introduce herself to the Dursley's and offer to babysit if needed.   
Unfortunately for Little Harry, Sirius and Remus were arrested just four days after his parents deaths. They were charged with killing Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles when they blew up the street. They were awaiting trial in the ministry holding cells. It was the worst massacre since Lord Voldemort's defeat. All that could be found of Peter was part of a finger the blast having consumed him so thoroughly.   
Mrs. Figg was not very impressed with the Dursley's. The husband was loud and very large. The wife, dear Lilly’s sister, was horse faced with a long neck and a very whiny countenance. Their son just a few weeks older than Harry repeatedly was poking him, tugging on his hair tipping him over, and taking any toy Harry was holding from him. Mrs. Figg was shocked by his behavior and was even more unhappy that nothing was being done to correct it.   
She knew that it was of the utmost importance that Harry’s legal guardians arrived to care for Harry as soon as possible. In knowing this she contacted Albus Dumbledore and informed him of the situation and told her husband that he better get down to the ministry and make sure that the two upstanding members of the order really did that most heinous crime. As Arabella Figg had met both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin she had a hard time believing the fun loving jokester or his caring and loving husband could have done such a horrible thing.


End file.
